starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Shield battery
The shield battery is a protoss support structure. Overview The shield battery's core contains a khaydarin crystal that absorbs and stores local psionic energy. The stored psi is transferred to protoss units via the energy spokes, allowing plasma shields to be recharged rapidly. While the battery has a limited energy capacity, it will steadily recharge itself over time,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. extracting energy from the psionic matrix. The shield battery can likewise replenish the shields of photon cannons. While the shield battery prioritizes combat systems, it can be manually directed to recharge buildings in range. However, it can't replenish its own shields.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Shield batteries were largely abandoned after the Brood War due to advancements in shield regeneration. However, improvements were made to the battery's throughput and capacity, causing some factions to reintegrate them. The Tal'darim have access to shield batteries, but often prefer to invest their resources in more offensive technologies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure StarCraft |game=SC1 |image= ShieldBattery SC1 Game1.png|SC1 ShieldBattery SCR Game1.png|SCR ShieldBattery Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Protoss |faction= |role= |base_unit= |hp=159 |shield=150 |energy=200 (init. 100) |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas= |time=30 |produced=Probe |req=Gateway |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce= |research= |structure=x |ability= }} Abilities Upgrades Notes Along with pylons, shield batteries are the only buildings in the game that do not leave debris when destroyed (without counting the vespene geyser buildings). StarCraft II |image=ShieldBattery SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam Tal'darim |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=200 320 (at Karax full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield=200 *320 (at Karax full Structure Shield Mastery) (Co-op) |energy=100 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Structure *Mechanical (Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Armored |trans= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time=28.6 (Versus) 30 (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Cybernetics core (Versus) Nexus (LotV campaign) Gateway (Co-op) |hotkey=B |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |range= |sight=9 |detect= |speed= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Versus The shield battery retains its role in StarCraft II as a structure that restores protoss shields.2017-11-03, BLIZZCON 2017 STARCRAFT 2: WHAT’S NEXT PANEL REVIEW. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-11-04 It was added into multiplayer in Patch 4.0. In multiplayer, the shield battery restores shields of a single friendly unit within 6 range. Shields restore at 50.4 shields per second, drains 1 energy for every 3 shields restored. This ability is autocast on friendly units and photon cannons. Upgrades and Abilities Legacy of the Void The shield battery appears in the campaign of Legacy of the Void as a basic building requiring a nexus. Their shield recharge can be set to autocast, which makes them considerably more useful. However, they only restore the shields of defensive turrets when set to autocast, not other buildings. Co-op Missions Karax is able to build shield batteries in Co-op Missions. Additional upgrades for them are unlocked when Karax reaches Level 6. Upgrades and Abilities Development It appears that the shield battery was once part of the StarCraft II game engine prior to the game's release.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-06-02 In 2008, Karune stated that the shield battery would not be available in multiplayer games.Karune. 2008-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26 (page 4). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. It did not appear in the Wings of Liberty product.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 In September 2017, Blizzard stated that they were looking into bringing the campaign shield battery into Legacy of the Void multiplayer, as a 75 mineral structure that can recover allied shields even as they are in combat. The addition of the shield battery was tested in the testing matchmaker.2017-09-10 WCS Montreal - Semi Finals. Twitch.tv. Accessed 2017-09-10. At BlizzCon 2017, it was announced that the shield battery would become a standard structure in multiplayer matches, and it was added in Patch 4.0. Achievements Images File:ShieldBattery SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Nerazim shield battery File:ShieldBattery SC2-LotV Game2.jpg|Tal'darim shield battery Trivia The StarCraft II shield battery model's central orb is a miniaturized version of the Purifier technology container from the Legacy of the Void campaign mission Forbidden Weapon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category:StarCraft Protoss buildings Category:StarCraft II Protoss buildings Category:Khalai technology